A Council of Perverts
by Bwans
Summary: Just a really quick one shot, humor fic, in which Jiraiya, Yondaime, and Kakashi have fun at a Chinese restaurant might be spoilers for those who dont know who Yondaime is


**A Council of Perverts**

Hah. Perverts are fun. Especially the ones in Naruto.

I don't own any of them…as much as I'd like to…

All righty, I came up with this really quick, and it's meant for some humor...I got it from the fact my friends and I do this when we eat Chinese, and these are some fortunes we really got...it's really fun to do...XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Oh! I have an idea!" Jiraiya frantically waved his hand in front of Yondaime's and Kakashi's faces as they sat around the Chinese restaurant table. He quickly grabbed up a fortune cookie sitting beside him. "We can make our fortunes fun!"

"What do you mean by fun?" Kakashi asked, giving him an accusing stare. Yondaime sat by, intrigued and wanting to know.

"We can each read our fortunes out loud…and then we just add the phrase 'in bed' to the end of it!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Woo!" Yondaime cheered. "Me first!" Yondaime grabbed the cookie out of Jiraiya's hand and snapped it open. "You will always possess a charm and sense of humor that attracts others…in bed," Yondaime giggled. "Who's next?"

"How about Kakashi?" Jiraiya stared hard back at the silver haired man.

"…All right…" Kakashi grabbed a cookie and popped it open. "Let's see…The days that make us happy make us wise…in bed…" he choked out the last part, finally seeing how much fun it was.

"A smile will make you young forever…in bed," Jiraiya wasted no time in reading his, only to be a little disappointed. _There'll be better ones,_ he told himself. "Your turn again, Yondaime."

"Impossible is a word only to be found in the dictionary of fools…in bed," he read in a confused tone. What they hadn't expected was to get a fortune that would befuddle Yondaime. Though confusing him wasn't all that hard. The blond didn't laugh much; he didn't understand the wording. Kakashi and Jiraiya found it amusing enough just having Yondaime read it.

"Me again?" Kakashi blinked. "Ok…" he closed his eyes and picked up a random cookie. "Impatience may be important at this time…in bed," he snickered. Kakashi found his latest fortune much better than his last one.

Jiraiya scanned over his readied fortune and bit down on his tongue to stifle his snicker. He was quite proud of the one he had gotten. "We should not expect from others what we cannot do ourselves…in bed," he nearly fell out of his chair bursting with laughter. Yondaime had gone to take a drink of his tea only to spray it all over himself when he laughed. Kakashi buried his face in his hands and laughed.

"Oh…right," Yondaime coughed and laughed at the same time. "My turn." He cleared his throat. "Reach out your hand today to support others who need you…in bed," he giggled again. "This is a great idea," he smiled at Jiraiya.

"Of course it is!" Jiraiya puffed out his chest.

"Come on Kakashi," Yondaime nudged his student on the arm. "Read your last fortune!"

Kakashi looked down at his last cookie. He was really having fun. "You can't make some one else choices, you shouldn't let some one else make yours…in bed," Kakashi smiled under his mask. "That one was pretty good," he said. Yondaime agreed, until Jiraiya suddenly burst into a roaring laugh and fell out his seat.

He gripped at his sides and his eyes started to water. While holding his side with one hand, he grabbed the table with the other and pulled himself up into his chair again. He was finally gaining control of his monstrous laughter.

"You think that was good?" He pointed at Kakashi and grinned. "I have one that'll take the cake!"

"Oh! Read it!" Yondaime bounced up and down in his seat.

"Ahem," Jiraiya was purposely pausing for effect.

"Out with it!" Kakashi growled.

"All right, all right," he paused again, becoming some what dramatic. "When you learn to be flexible, amazing opportunities reveal themselves…in bed," his smile broadened. Kakashi and Yondaime giggled endlessly. That was truly the best fortune of all.

"We'll have to do this again some time," Yondaime said as they paid the bill and walked out the door.

"I agree," Kakashi chortled.

"See, I know how to have fun!" Jiraiya seemed all too proud of himself.

And so, the Council of Perverts met every Friday to eat Chinese and make their fortunes perverted.

The End.


End file.
